


Your Gentleness Now

by ialpiriel



Series: Sole Survivor Prof [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Nonverbal Character, Nonverbal Communication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialpiriel/pseuds/ialpiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>piper wright tops the fuck out of the f!survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Gentleness Now

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on the [fallout kink meme](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6855.html?thread=18240455#t18240455)

Prof scribbles a shitty face. Needs to communicate, not be put up in an art museum. Big smile, eyes closed. Shows it to Piper, and Piper nods, adjusts the straps around her hips. 

Draws over the face--leaves the eyes, erases the mouth with an awful grunge-squeak drag of the white plastic eraser, draws an O in place of the smile. Holds it up, waits for Piper’s nod, the tiny jerk of her hips. Fingers out from under the straps. Taps them on her thighs, one-two-three one-two-three _pap pap pap pap pap pap_.

She scoots around to Piper’s side, draws a couple more of the same face. Piper watches with wide eyes.

“Geez, Blue, how many rounds can you go for?” Piper curls an arm over Prof’s shoulders. She’s warm and soft, a comforting weight against Prof’s side.

**4** , Prof writes underneath the zig-zagged O-faces. Pauses for a moment before adding, **ONCE MADE 5. HURT FOR 2 DAYS AFTER**.

Piper laughs. 

“Have you ever tried for more?”

Prof shakes her head, sets her pad of paper on the table. Pulls out from under Piper’s arm, leans forward as she takes her glasses off her face and folds them up. Everything dissolves into multicolored blurs. 

She rolls onto her back, sets one heel against her butt. They're both already stripped naked, their door locked against the rest of Sanctuary. Exposes herself to Piper. She holds up three fingers, taps them against the inside of her thighs, wiggles them at Piper so she’ll come in closer.

Piper turns, kneels on the bed. Crawls up to lean over Prof. Presses a kiss to the tip of her nose, to the corner of her mouth. Prof kicks her leg up off the floor, hooks it around behind Piper. Huffs hard enough to make piper’s hair move. Pats her hands over Piper’s shoulders and chest, across her stomach and around her back to pull Piper close.

Parts her own labia, lets Piper’s fingers work over her. Bucks her hips into Piper's hand as well as she can. Wriggles until Piper’s fingers are over her clit, and Piper gentles her fingers. Rubs soft circles around its hood until Prof is squirming and gasping, digging her fingers into Piper’s shoulders and arching her back. Piper drags her fingers through the slickness between Prof's legs, spreads it across her hand, lubes her strap-on with it. Runs her fingers through Prof's folds again, applies another coat.

“I’m gonna fuck you, alright?” Piper murmurs into Prof’s ear. “Watch you _squirm_.” Leans back, takes hold of the base of the dildo. Guides it into Prof, settles herself forward, hooks Prof’s legs over her hips. Prof loops her arms around Piper’s back, pulls them chest to chest. Mouths a kiss to Piper’s neck. Piper starts moving, humps into Prof, who hums against Piper’s neck. 

Prof comes easy, quickly, digs her fingers into Piper's back and breathes hard.

“Keep going?” Piper asks, slows her pace to an easy slide in and out. Pushes Prof’s hair out of her face. Prof lets one hand drop from Piper’s back, runs her fingers across her own throat, presses at her own mouth with her fingertips. Nods. Curls her arm over Piper’s shoulders.

Piper ups her pace, jerks her hips harder and faster, presses Profs legs wider with her hips. Prof drops her arm off Piper’s shoulders and uses her fingers to cover her clit, grunts as Piper keeps up her pace. Grunts again as Piper raises a hand, cups the bottom of her breast with the angle of her thumb and forefinger. 

“You like it when I play with your breasts?” Piper asks. A genuine question, her breath hot on Prof’s ear. Her palm sweat-slick on Prof’s skin, dull impact of thighs on thighs. Prof nods, squeezes her eyes tight. Arches into the feeling of Piper’s fingers on her nipple. Press of fingers, sensation mounting until she curves her spine, pulls away, and Piper lets her go.

Takes her hand off her clit, can already feel the need building again. Pulls Piper’s hand down, arranges her fingers on either side of her clit as she continues to thrust. Grinds up as best she can, cages Piper in with her legs, arches her back so her ass leaves the bed.

Piper kisses her neck, rolls her tongue in her mouth to erase the taste of dirt and skin. Kisses again, leaves a wet line down one side of Prof’s neck, between the tight tendon and her trachea. Gentles her fingers over Prof’s clit, half-speed circles as she continues to thrust. Slides easy now, Prof all but dripping.

Prof comes again with a shudder, wraps her arms over Piper’s shoulders and tugs her down, crosses her ankles over Piper’s tailbone and clings, hold Piper where she is as she gasps and pants, makes a sound like an _mmmmmmm_ that crawls up the back of her nose before humming out of her mouth. 

“God, Blue, you’re fast,” Piper murmurs against her ear. “I thought it was going to be long and involved and--I dunno. Not the way the dirty books always wrote it.”

Prof lets Piper go, scoots and rearranges herself until she can half-glare at Piper--her mouth twisted up at one corner, the rest flat, one eyebrow raised. Tilts her chin down and her forehead out.

Piper sits up, brushes Prof’s hair back again.

“Another round?” she asks, as Prof lets her legs relax.

Prof nods, stretches her arms above her head. Grunts as her spine pops. Twists her hips a little, bucks into the strap-on. Piper obliges, thrusts back once. Prof sighs, lifts her hands. Points her left at Piper, palm down, fingers together. Runs her other hand, palm flat, knuckles up, across her hand, from her fingertips back past her wrist.

“What’s that mean?” Piper asks, runs her hands over the underside of Prof’s thighs. Tickles her fingers through the fine hair there. 

Prof _mmm_ s again, fumbles for her paper.

**SLOW** she writes over her scribbling, goes over her letters twice to make sure they stand out among the O-faces and notes.

“Oh!” Piper exclaims, and holds her hands up the same way. Repeats the action back. Prof nods. “So what’s the sign for ‘fast?’”

Prof holds her hands up, thumbs stuck out, points at Piper with both index fingers. She pulls her hands in towards herself, curls her index fingers back in against her other fingers as she goes. Repeats the action as Piper tries, until Piper gets the action right. Lets Piper do it once on her own, nods.

Signs “slow” again, and Piper nods.

“Slow, got it.”

And she goes slow.

Pulls out all the way. Prof hums again, twists her hands to run her fingertips across her chest, out to her shoulders. Reverses the action, presses the heels of her hands into her chest and slides them back together, laces her fingers. Grunts out her nose, a soft _knghk_. Piper leans down and presses a kiss to her chin, trails one lower around her jaw, onto Prof’s neck.

Bites without warning, keeps at it until Prof’s hands are in her hair, clutching tight, fingers wound through her locks, tug in two different directions, a plea for _more_. Shifts from a bite to a suck, doesn’t pull away until Prof’s skin is warm and tender, moves her head to start in on the other side, leaves the bruise blooming red.

Works her way down Prof’s chest, leaves symmetrical hickies at intervals until she reaches Prof’s breasts. Tongues at them first, wet and warm, ‘til they stiffen under her mouth, then taps with her teeth, scrape of incisors over soft skin. Prof sighs. Piper tightens her jaw, bites gently. Prof lets one hand loosen from Piper's hair, rests it on her shoulder instead.

“This alright, Blue?” Piper asks, glances up. Prof nods, lets her eyes stay shut. “Alright. You just yank on my hair if it’s too much.”

Prof tugs at Piper’s hair, tugs her down so her nose bumps Prof’s chest. Piper pulls back a bit.

“I guess that’s you telling me to keep going, huh?” Piper asks, puckers her lips to kiss the underside curve of Prof’s breast. Prof opens one eye, raises one eyebrow, drops her head back.

Piper sets at it again, tongue and teeth working until Prof’s nipple turns red and Prof is breathing hard, then shifts to the other side, offers a repeat performance.

As she pulls off Prof's nipple, Prof slides her hand into Piper's hair, pushes her down.

“What do you want?” Piper asks, follows Prof’s hands. Prof huffs out her nose, squirms up the bed as she directs Piper lower. “You want me to use my mouth on you?” Piper asks as she draws level with the parts in question.

Prof nods.

“I’ve, uh, never done that before.”

Prof sighs, reaches for her pad of paper. Flips the page over. Draws an approximate diamond, a half circle at its top, two triangles from the sides, a narrow oval at the bottom, inside the diamond. Holds it up for Piper, and Piper nods. Brings the paper back down, scribbles on it, turns it around again.

The half-circle is circled, a dark arrow pointing at it, proclaiming **PAY ATTENTION!!!!!!!!** , another circle around the oval, an arrow labeled with **MEH** pointing to it, circles around the triangles, labelled **SURE BUT BE NICE**.

Piper squints.

“I...think I understand that,” she finally says. Prof nods, sets her pad of paper aside again, shoves her hair back off her face. Waves her hands when Piper continues to stare, then wiggles down the bed as Piper doesn't snap to it.

Piper laughs, parts Prof’s pubic hair with her middle two fingers, her outer folds with her pinky and forefinger. Prof tucks her feet up, spreads her legs a little more.

Piper licks her lips, presses the flat of her tongue to one of Prof’s inner lips. Prof bucks her hips into the contact, hums deep in her chest. Piper pulls away after a moment, swallows hard.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Piper says again. Prof grunts and grabs the pad of paper, sits up and pulls away. Her eyebrows are drawn down, and she taps her pencil eraser on the paper. Tosses the pencil aside after a moment, grabs Piper’s wrist, pulls her upright.

Manipulates Piper’s hand until just her pointer finger is extended, uses it to point at the rudimentary drawing, first at the oval. She taps Piper’s finger against it until Piper nods, then drops Piper’s hand and adjusts herself until she can slide two fingers inside. Looks up from her hand to check Piper’s face, raises her eyebrows. Piper swallows hard, again, nods. Prof pulls her fingers out again, wipes them on her thigh, points at her face. Waits until Piper meets her eyes to stick out her tongue and wiggle it around.

Piper giggles, presses her hand over her mouth. Prof nods, shakes her pad of paper again. Piper lowers her hand, studies the drawing again. Points at the half circle at the top.

Prof shifts the pad down in her hand, presses it between the heel of her hand and her pinkie and ring fingers. Holds up her other three fingers, taps them fingertip to fingertip. Raises her pointer finger on the other hand, grabs at her first knuckle with her three fingers. Waits until Piper is watching closely, uses her tongue and lips to demonstrate. Sucks it into her mouth, tongues at one side, then the other. Uses her lips to pretend to push back her fingers on the topside, uses her tongue on the undersides of those fingers too.

Piper finally has to cover her face again, and Prof drops her own hands, sets the pad of paper down between her legs, reaches over to uncover Piper’s face. Flops back, once Piper is watching, parts herself without a moment’s hesitation, points to her clit, then pulls back the hood. Holds up her finger a second later, wiggles it, sticks the tip back in her mouth. Piper nods, gets down onto her elbows and knees. Moves the pad of paper off to the side. Prof settles her legs out again, bends her knees and keeps herself open with one hand. 

Piper presses a kiss to the hood of her clit. Doesn't do anything interesting, just presses gentle with soft lips. Prof grunts. Taps the side of Piper’s head, gestures higher. Repeats her action with her finger, sticks it in her mouth and makes an obscene slurping noise.

Piper drops her head down, buries her nose in the sheets, only leaves her nose presses to the wet spot momentarily before looking up, turning her head, pressing her nose into Prof’s thigh instead.

“God, Blue, you’ve gotta stop doing that,” she wibbles, voice near-cracking.

Prof runs her hand through Piper’s hair, bumps her thigh in to dislodge Piper’s face.

“Fine, fine, I’ll do what you want,” Piper grumbles. Prof huffs, grins, tugs Piper’s ear. Piper settles in again, bumps her nose against the back of Prof’s hand as she arranges. Pulls the hood of Prof’s clit back, again, with her thumb. Takes a breath. Wraps her lips around Prof’s clit, this time, and sucks hard enough that Prof bucks under her, gasps loud and rough-edged, wallops her in the ribs with one foot as the other levers her off the mattress. Piper pulls off immediately, tries to sit up. “Are you alright? Did I hurt--” and Prof presses a finger to her mouth, shakes her head, removes her finger and points back down. Her butt muscles flex, and she moves her foot farther from Piper’s ribs. “Keep going?” Piper asks, lowers herself halfway, keeps her eyes on Prof’s face.

Prof rolls her eyes, nods, puts her hand on the top of Piper’s head. Tips her forward, until Piper’s back in place, nose against bone, thumb on hood, lips around clit, chin bumping the growing wet spot of the mattress as Piper sucks, hard, and Prof arches up into her, gasp long and hard and ragged, sucks air like a leaky bellows as her fingers scrabble across Piper’s scalp and Piper lets her suction go slack. Prof whines, a high _hhhhhhhhh_ that makes Piper laugh and dip her nose down, nuzzle, and then return to where she was. Sucks again, keeps the pressure until Prof is coming again, low groan rolling out of her chest, her hands going slack in Piper’s hair. Pushes Piper away, pulls her up to kiss her. Runs her hands down Piper’s shoulders, holds Piper’s wrists in her fingertips.

“Did I do good?” Piper asks, a little breathless.

Prof nods, pulls her arms up again to wrap them around Piper’s shoulders, tug her close. Nods again, presses a close-mouthed kiss to the skin between Piper’s collarbone and shoulder. Presses another and another, pulls Piper in tighter as Piper reciprocates the hug.


End file.
